Always Gentle
by zat-writes
Summary: Wash is always careful with Caboose. Especially during their most intimate moments. Caboose/Wash Oneshot [featuring Trans!Caboose(female to male)]


"Are you sure you want to do this," Wash asked gently as Caboose adjusted himself on the ex-freelancer's lap. "We can just cuddle like usual."

"I want to try it," Caboose replied at a volume just above an inside voice, as usual. "Let's do it! I'm ready!"

Wash snickered and shook his head, wearing a fond, loving expression. He loved Caboose with all his heart. It was hard to say no to the little guy.

"So, where should we start," the ex-freelancer asked, quirking a brow as he waited for Caboose's instructions.

"Um... well... I- I dunno. I never tried it before now," Caboose admitted. "Is it like cuddling but with more kissing?"

"Kinda... I mean, it's- uh- It's pretty different," Wash tried, his face flustering as he failed to find the right words. "A lot different actually. Basically, we- uh- we touch each other... in certain places to... arouse one another and make each other feel good."

"Sounds like fun," Caboose cheered, shaking his hips on Wash's lap. "Show me! Show me how to do it."

"Alright, but if you change your mind at all or want to stop, tell me," Wash said with a sweet tone, letting his forehead rest against Caboose's as his hands rested on the other's hips. "Got that? Don't even hesitate to tell me to stop."

"... Okay. I will tell you to stop," Caboose said slowly, unsure why he would ever want to stop when Wash was going to make him feel good.

"Alright," Wash said before kissing the tip of Caboose's nose. Then he moved down and kissed the blond's neck gingerly. While kissing Caboose's pale neck, Washington's hands trailed down his teammates thighs.

Caboose had no idea what to do, so he sat back and let Wash do whatever he had to do. It was quite a surprise when Wash began sucking on his neck. It felt odd, but he let Wash continue. He wondered what other strange, new things Washington had in store for him.

"Is this it," Caboose asked as Wash's hands wandered up under his shirt and up his belly.

"Yeah, at least part of it," Wash purred against Caboose's neck. Wash trailed several kisses and gentle nips down to Caboose's collarbone before pulling away and motioning to the bed. "Why don't you lie down and we can try moving this along?"

Caboose nodded, seeing no problem complying with the simple request. Climbing off of Wash's lap, the younger blue crawled over to the other side of the bed and lied down. With a smile, he waited for Washington to continue their little "lesson", eager to see what was so great about this.

Wash wore a sweet smile as he crawled over to Caboose and held himself over the virgin was hands on either side of Caboose's head. Then Wash's eyes wandered down Caboose's toned body. The younger blue was not currently wearing his binder, so his chest could be seen under his casual clothes. Wash knew that Caboose was dysphoric about his body, having only had access to hormones and not the surgeries, so Wash was almost positive that Caboose would not want his shirt removed. He asked away.

"Would you mind if I took off your shirt," Wash asked slowly, his hand soothingly stroking Caboose's right thigh with one hand.

Caboose looked unsure, but nodded slowly. He usually did not like being topless unless he was alone or if it was brief, but he was curious about what Wash was going to do. So, without protest, Caboose helped Wash remove his shirt and exposed his bare chest. The young blue soldier looked down at his chest for a moment before glancing away in embarrassment.

"You can put your shirt back on if you change your mind," Wash said as he sat up and remove his own shirt as well. He did not want Caboose to feel alone. The ex-freelancer grinned when he caught Caboose staring at the scars across his chest and stomach. Caboose always asked him where he got them. By now he had told Caboose the story behind each scar at least twice.

Before the younger could marvel at his battle scars any longer, Wash leaned down and captured Caboose's lips in a kind, gentle kiss. When a pair of toned arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, Wash let his free hand roam up and down Caboose's side or over his slightly muscular stomach. Each time his hand wandered up a little further until his fingertips traced lightly over Caboose's breasts and over his nipples. Washington could feel goosebumps on his boyfriend's skin as his hand continued to caress the soft breast. Wash's touching got a bit more hands-on, but still kind and mindful of his virgin lover. He was always careful and gentle with Caboose and that would not change any time soon.

When Wash pulled back from the kiss, he moved down to kiss the soft skin of Caboose's bare chest. Caboose could feel his cheeks burning bright red as Wash gingerly kissed and fondled his chest. It was a strange feeling, but it caused a strange sensation to begin to form in his loins. It was hard to explain. The feeling was dull, but Caboose could feel it building as Wash's hand wandered back down to his thigh and hooked under his calf. Then the ex-freelancer raised Caboose's leg and hooked it around his waist.

"I feel funny," Caboose stated as he felt Wash's body heat between his legs.

"Do you want to stop," Washington asked, abruptly pulling away from Caboose's breasts. "We can stop if you don't like it."

"No... I just- I just feel funny," Caboose answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

Wash nodded slowly and continued what he was doing. He kissed and lightly nipped the other's pale skin. His hand stroked up and down Caboose's sensitive thigh. Wash then pressed his clothed groin against Caboose's, grinding slowly against his to-be lover. All the while, the ex-freelancer listened closely for any signs from Caboose. He wanted to know what Caboose liked. How to please him.

From the sound of it, Caboose quite enjoyed the slow grinding. Small whimpers escaped Caboose's lips and his hips raised into the touch. It was a fantastic sign for Wash.

Deciding to be a little bold, the hand that caressed the thigh moved slowly to touch and to tease Caboose's clothed groin. When he did, Wash looked up at Caboose's face and watched for a reaction. Seeing a deep red blush across the younger's face, Wash smirked and continued to tease through Caboose's pants. He groped and stroked and pawed at the erogenous area, listening to the little whimpers and sudden inhales from Caboose.

"Do you like this," he whispered into Caboose's ear before placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Yes," Caboose blurted with a quick nod. He could feel a strange tingle in his lower region. It was an odd, funny feeling, but Caboose liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Then would you mind if I took your pants off," Wash asked coyly, raising a single brow as he awaited his answer.

"If taking them off will make this even better, then yes. Take them off," Caboose said with a grin.

Wash did not have to be told twice. The ex-freelancer sat up and immediately undid Caboose's pants and carefully began tugging them off with Caboose's help. Then the garment was tossed aside along with Caboose's boxers. After a moment of drinking in the view of his naked lover, Wash resumed his carefully caressing of Caboose's loins.

In response, Caboose spread his legs further apart for Wash. Caboose watched as Wash touched his private area. For some reason, watching Wash in action only seemed to make the pleasurable sensation grow.

Wearing a sweet grin, Wash watched Caboose's face as he allowed his middle digit intrude past the folds and stroke the wet insides. He was surprised how quickly Caboose was turned on, but knew there was still a lot of foreplay ahead of him.

"Do you like this," Wash asked sweetly as his finger swirled around Caboose's clit.

Caboose's toes curled and his legs twitched as he felt the pleasure grow. He responded with a nod and a quiet moan as Wash continued to tease the sensitive organ. Liking the responses, Wash added a second finger to tease the throbbing clit. His fingers swirled in circles around the pleasure organ, sometimes slowing down to tease the poor virgin.

"W-Wash, this feels so... so good," Caboose stated, raising his hips off the bed without realizing it. "Better than anything I think."

"It gets a whole lot better, Caboose," Wash chuckled. Then he removing his fingers, much to Caboose's disappointment. "I'm going to try something else now."

Caboose watched curiously as Wash scooted down towards the end of the bed. His confusion only grew as Wash lowered his face near his private area. Of course Caboose did not have time to ask before Wash spread his labia apart and licked the sensitive region. The blond let out a groan and let his head fall back as Wash ran his tongue between his wet folds.

Wash hands rested on Caboose's inner thighs, keeping them spread apart as he teased the clit with his tongue. His tongue dipped inside Caboose's hole here or there. Little sounds of pleasure slipped past Caboose's lips, clearly enjoying what Wash was doing to him. Before long, the ex-freelancer's left hand moved down and let two digits slip slowly inside Caboose. The act earned a shudder and a little murmur from Caboose. Washington waited, listening for any signs of protest before moving his finger inside Caboose, thrusting it in and out. All while teasing the clit with his tongue.

The younger man gasped as Wash pleased two sensitive areas. As he lied back and enjoyed the new and very much enjoyed sensation, something itched at the back of Caboose's mind. Something seemed off or missing. It was hard to recall what it was with Washington diligently pleasing him, but Caboose eventually remembered what it was.

"St-stop," Caboose groaned.

Upon hearing that, Washington immediately ceased what he was doing and sat up abruptly. "Are you okay," he asked, sounding concerned. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I- um- want to try making you feel good now. It's not fair that I'm getting all the good feelings when I'm supposed to make you feel good too. So it's my turn now," Caboose said as he sat up, kissing Washington on the cheek.

Washington laughed and pecked Caboose on the forehead. Caboose smiled and placed his hands on each of Wash's shoulders before pushing him on his back. The younger soldier then straddled Wash's hips and stared down at his bare chest. A hand began to traced one of the many scars lining Wash's torso, his eyes fixed on them. He seemed almost mesmerized by all the old battle scars.

"Do you know what to do," Washington asked as he watched Caboose trace an old bullet wound.

"I'll just do what you did," Caboose giggled before leaning down and kissing one of the scars on Washington's chest. A hand mimicked the same gentle stroking Wash had done before, but instead of roaming up and down the thigh, Caboose's hand wandered up and down Wash's muscular stomach. The younger soldier's hand edged closer and closer to the waistband of the ex-freelancer's pants.

Wash could feel the need for more growing. He needed Caboose to hurry up and get to the tent pitched in his pants, but he wanted Caboose to go at his own pace. So, rather than voicing his need, Washington took a loose hold of Caboose's hips and stroked his sides with his thumbs slowly.

"You're doing great," Wash praised as Caboose's hand nearly dipped down low enough to give him what he desperately craved. Unfortunately for Wash, Caboose's hand retreated in favor of touching another scar.

"Really," Caboose asked, sitting up once again to look Wash in the eyes.

"Y-yeah. You're doing just great," Wash sighed, raising his hips without realizing it. "But maybe you should take my pants off now. They're getting pretty tight."

Caboose nodded quickly and got off of Wash's lap quickly and began to unbutton the tight trousers. Once the pants were open, Washington's cock practically sprang free save for the boxers. Once the garments were removed and discarded, Caboose started at Washington's exposed erection. He had seen Washington naked before, but his private area had never looked like that before.

"It's really big. Kinda looks funny. Am I supposed to touch it now," Caboose asked as he poked at Wash's arousal curiously, watching it twitch with each touch.

"Yeah, that's what you usually do when trying to pleasure someone," Wash sighed. If Washington didn't know better, he would swear that Caboose was just teasing him to be cruel. But that was not the case. Caboose was naive and inexperienced.

"Okay," Caboose said with a sweet smile and a nod as he let his fingers trace up the shaft. He was surprised that every minor touch seemed to earn a reaction from Wash. Those reactions being either groaned or slight raising of his his or even gasps of pleasure. It seemed like he was doing things right. Wanting to stop things up, Caboose took a hold of Wash's erection and slid his hand slowly back down the shaft. When Wash's hips bucked slightly in response, Caboose knew he had done something right.

Wash felt relieved when Caboose finally stopped unintentionally teasing him. The ex-freelancer propped himself up on his elbows and watched lustfully while Caboose played with his cock. Every now and then Wash let a groan slip past his lips, letting Caboose know that he was doing good.

Caboose soon leaned down and gave the erection a taste test, licking the tip cautiously. He was unsure if he liked the taste, but he wanted to return the favor. Not sure exactly how to do it, Caboose just licked wherever seemed right. His tongue ran up Wash's shaft and over the head curiously. Each time his tongue made contact, Washington's hips would raise or a half choked groan would escape.

Washington could hardly contain himself anymore. Caboose was clueless and unintentionally teasing Wash to the brink of begging. The ex-freelancer tried to keep himself in control be covering his mouth with a hand and closing his eyes. Unfortunately, that did not help.

"Caboose, do you want to try the next part," Wash blurted needily. His eyes roamed over Caboose's body, wanting desperately to show his lover the best part and to end this teasing.

"Okie dokie," Caboose giggled with a grin.

Wash sighed with relief and motioned for Caboose to lie back down on the bed. While Caboose did as he was instructed, Wash sat up fully and reached under the bed to retrieve a medical kit he kept there just in case it was needed. Upon opening it, he retrieved a small, square wrapper and set the medical kit on the floor. Then he opened said wrapper and pulled out a condom. He immediately put it on before looking over at Caboose, who seemed to be confused.

"It's so we don't accidentally get you pregnant," Wash explain as he crawled his way over to Caboose.

Caboose gasped and thought back to when Tucker gave birth to his alien child. "I don't want to catch pregnancy," the younger soldier said as if pregnancy was an ailment. "I don't want to be like Tucker!"

"That's why we're using the condom," Wash chuckled at Caboose's response before he spread Caboose's slender legs apart and took his place between them. Then, with a hand guiding his cock, Wash readied himself for penetration.

"Remember, if you change your mind or don't like this-"

"I know. I know. I'll tell you to stop," Caboose cut in. "I remember the rules, Wash. Duh."

Wash gave Caboose a loving look before looking down at his erection and pushing it slowly into Caboose's vagina. Caboose gasped as Washington's cock intruded inside him. It was a feeling he had never felt before, but it certainly felt good. Biting his lip, Caboose reached up and wrapped his arms around the ex-freelancer's shoulders once again.

After a moment, Wash began to move his hips slowly. He rocked them back and forth, enjoying the sounds Caboose made. With each thrust of his hips, Wash earned another small sound from the younger soldier. Each sound made him want to take Caboose harder and faster, but he continued on at his current pace, wanting to be ginger with his lover.

"I love you, Caboose," Wash breathed as he buried himself deep inside the other soldier.

"I love you two, Wash," Caboose whined just before another soft moan slipped past his lips. "W- Wash~"

Washington groaned as he leaned down to kiss Caboose passionately. He then allowed himself to pick up the pace a bit, causing Caboose to moan into their kiss.

The younger male's toes curled and his nails dug lightly into Wash's back. Never had he experienced anything quite like this. He was enjoying himself quite a bit.

"W- Wash," Caboose groaned when their kiss finally broke. "I feel... so good."

"Me too," Wash cooed, his thrusts slowing again in favor of long hard thrusts that made Caboose arch his back. "Fuck. You're so good."

"Wash," Caboose cried out, his voice trembling as Wash's cock pressed deep inside him.

Washington groaned as he felt Caboose's insides throb around him. He could feel pressure building in his lower stomach. Knowing he was close, Wash picked up pace once again, trying to please Caboose as long as he could.

More cries of pleasure filled the air as the ex-freelancer thrust deep inside the younger soldier. Each thrust earned a tantalizing response from the young man underneath Agent Washington. Each cry turned Washington on more and more. Each motion brought them both closer and closer until Caboose went over the edge.

The young soldier arched up and let out a pleased cry as Wash buried himself deep within him. Washington soon followed, tensing up as he came inside Caboose.

After a moment, Wash pulled out and lied down beside Caboose. Both were exhausted. Washington caught his breath sooner than Caboose and he removed his condom and tossed it off the bed before pulling Caboose into a loose hug.

"That was fun," Caboose yawned, resting his head on Washington's chest. "I liked having sex with you, Wash~"

"I enjoyed it too, Caboose," Wash sighed, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Caboose. "Goodnight."


End file.
